


Unknown

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Quidditch, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Sophia Potter is unknown. She doesn't go by Potter due to a fight with her brother. How will the Marauders react hen they find out? Will there be romance or heartbreak?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

What happens when two hard headed, stubborn, and angry siblings fight? They don't make up. They make everyone think that they aren't related. They keep their feelings locked inside. They drift apart.

That's what happened to Sophia and James Potter. Truth be told, they don't even remember why they fought. It's been five years. But fight they did. Now Sophia goes by Sophia Rose. Rose being her middle name. Sophia calls James by his middle name, Charles. James' friends don't know that Sophia is related to their friend and Sophia mostly stays away from them. The only people who know are the Hogwarts staff and they agreed to call Sophia by her new name. No one knows...

But will it stay that way?

~*~

"Ow!" I groan as I make contact with the floor.

"Oh my merlin! I'm so sorry!" a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes exclaims as she helps me up.

"No you're fine. I wasn't watching where I was going. That combined with me being the clumsiest person on the planet is a recipe for disaster," I chuckle. The girl smiles and I recognize her as Lily Evans, the girl my idiot of a brother has gone after since first year.

"I'm sure you aren't that bad. I'm Lily Evans," the redhead holds out her hand. I shake it.

"Sophia Rose," I reply.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends during supper?" Lily offers. 

"Yeah sure," I nod and we walk to the Great Hall.

"Hey Lily! Who's this?" a girl with blond hair and blue eyes asks.

"Hey Mar. This is Sophia Rose," Lily says as she sits down. I sit next to her and wave at the girls.

"Hi Sophia! I'm Alice Fortescue," a girl with short blond hair and brown eyes smiles at me.

"I'm Marlene Mckinnon," the girl who said hi to Lily waves at me.

"Hello ladies," Sirius Black, one of my brother's idiotic friends, says as he sits down next to me.

"Black," Marlene says disdainfully as the rest of the idiots join us. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and my brother James Potter.

"Who are you, beautiful?" Black asks, winking at me.

"Not interested," I deadpan. The girls laugh.

"Feisty. I like it," Black smirks. 

"And I like punching people. Want to give it a try?" I ask innocently. The girls erupt in laughter and Lupin grins.

"You should give it a try Pads," Lupin snickers, using their ridiculous nicknames for each other.

"Shut up Moony," Black glowers at him.

"Why you talking to her?" Potter asks rudely. I roll my eyes.

"Because they have vocal chords Charles. That's why," I snark, using his middle name because it would feel strange to use my own last name. James sneers at me. Lily fixates him with a heavy glare and James looks down at his plate of chicken pot pie.

"Could it be?" a male voice sounds from behind me.

"Our Sophie. Socializing?" a nearly identical voice asks. I roll my eyes but smile nonetheless as I turn around.

"Fab, Gid," I greet.

"Sophie!" the ginger haired twins exclaim, giving me a hug. I hug them back and they sit across from me, forcing Remus and James to scoot over.

"We have Potions next, right?" I ask them, after swallowing a bite of roast beef.

"Sophie," Fabion starts.

"'we shouldn't-" Gideon continues.

"-know your schedule-"

"-better than you do-"

"-but yes-"

"-we do," they finish in unison. I roll my eyes and nod.

"That's so creepy. How'd you even do that?" Marlene exclaims.

"Twin telepathy," Fab, Gid, and I say in sync. Malene gives a creeped out look.

"How do you do it, Sophia?" Alice asks curiously.

"They rubbed off on me. I'm gonna die!" I gasp dramatically, falling backwards out of my seat. Everyone laughs. I get up and bow.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, I'm off to class. See you peasants later!" I grin, giving a two fingered salute and walking out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Rose! Wait up!" I hear Black call. 

I turn back to face him. "How do you know my name?"

"Fortescue told me," Black says as he and the rest of the Marauders catch up to me. I nod and continue walking Potions.

"You're not going to talk to us?" Pettigrew calls from behind me.

"Nope," I reply, popping the "p".

Great. Now Hogwarts' resident idiots know who I am. It's going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius' POV**

The boys and I were waiting in the common room for breakfast to start (we got up earlier than normal because of the full moon last night) when a scream comes from the girl's dorms.

"SOPHIA ROSE I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!!" Lily Evans screams. Sophia suddenly dashes down the stairs, laughing.

"You love me Lils! Everyone does!" Sophia shouts over her shoulder at the girl chasing her. Lily growls in response and Sophia laughs again. She runs past us and the wind from her speed blows my hair slightly. That girl is fast. That's when I realize that Lily's hair is neon green. I bite back a laugh along with the other guys.

Sophia runs at the wall and uses her momentum to climb the wall and grab onto the bricks. She climbs until she's about twenty feet up and sits on a ledge. She mockingly waves at Lily who glares up at her.

"Fix this!" She demands. Sophia flicks her wand and Lily's hair returns to normal. Sophia swings her legs.

"Aren't you going to come down?" Remus calls to her.

"I don't know how?" she calls back.

"Hop down. I'll use a spell to slow you down so you don't hurt yourself," Lily suggests. Sophia nods and stands up. She turns and falls backwards. Lily mummers a spell and flourishes her wand in Sophia's direction. She slows and gently lands on the ground. Sophia hops up.

"That was fun. I should do that again. Or bungee jump off a bridge," Sophia sas to herself. Peter gasps and I was horrified. Why on Earth would she jump off a bridge?!

"Don't do that!" Peter exclaims. Sophia turns to him and smiles a breathtaking smile.

"It's a muggle thing. I won't die or anything. Thank you for your concern though," Sophia kisses him on the cheek and walks out of the common room with Lily. Peter's eyes were as wide as saucers and James looked like had tasted something sour.

"Stupid Rose. Stay away from her. She's toxic," James tells us. Remus gives him and incredulous look.

"She seems fine to me. I personally think she would be a great friend. What do you have against her?" Remus asks.

"It's complicated," James says cryptically.

"Did you guys used to date?" I ask suggestively. James looked like he was going to be sick.

"Merlin no! I think I'm going to throw up!" James exclaims.

"Calm down Prongs. Let's go to breakfast," Peter says.

"That's our Wormtail, always thinking with his stomach," I shake my head with a smile.

"Shut up Padfoot," Peter grumbles as his face turns red. We chuckle and walk out of the common room. Outside of the Great Hall we see Sophia and Lily having a hushed conversation.

**Sophia's POV**

"What's going on between you and Potter?" Lily asks me before I can go into the Great Hall.

"I don't know what you mean," I lie.

"Something is obviously going on. You two seem to hate each other but I don't think you've ever talked to one another. Did he do something to you?" Lily asks. I sigh and pull her into a more secluded area.

"I'm only telling you this because I need to tell someone. I feel like I'll explode if I don't. James is my brother. We had an argument before first year and we haven't made up. I don't even remember what it was about. But we're both hard headed and stubborn. Now I go by my middle name. I miss him Lily. I just want my brother back," I whisper brokenly. Lily pulls me into a hug.

"I may not like your brother. And I may have just met you but I consider you one of my close friends. I know how it feels to miss your sibling. My older sister thinks I'm a freak. I don't want you to go through this. I won't tell anyone Sophie but you have to say something to him," Lily says softly into my ear. I pull back.

"I can't Lils. He hates me. He doesn't want me as his sister," I mutter.

"Then he's a bigger fool than I took him for. You are an amazing person and I would be glad to be related to you," Lily say making me feel a thousand times better. I wipe my eyes and giggle.

"Give it some time and you might be," I smirk. Lily swats me on the arm and I yelp.

"Abuse!" I exclaim childishly.

"What're you guys doing?" Remus asks as he and Marauders walk over.

"She hit me," I pout. Sirius slings his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay, love. I'll keep you away from the big bad Lily," he says playfully. I snort and shrug off his arm.

"You're a dork. And don't call me that. I will slap you. Let's go Lils," I link my arm with Lily's and we strut into the Great Hall. We sit down and the Marauders join us. Marlene groans.

"Do you have to sit here?" she asks.

"Yes," Sirius tells her.

"Sorry about him," Remus says.

"Not your fault your friend's an arse," I shrug.

"Language," Lily says, almost absentmindedly. I stare at her for a minute and sigh in disappointment.

"Buzzkill," I mutter. Peter and Sirius snicker while Remus smiles lightly and my bone-headed brother scowls at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask him coldly.

"Yeah. Do me a favor and stay away from my friends," James sneers.

"You sat here not the other way around Charles. Feel free to leave," I snap. I turn to my food and Lily grips my hand supportively. I smile at her and finish my meal.

"What class do we have next?" Alice asks.

"Al, it's Saturday. We don't have classes," Marlene tells her. Alice turns bright red stuffs a roll into her mouth. I giggle and swing my legs over the bench.

"I'm gonna go to the Black Lake. Who wants to come with?" I ask. The girls stand to join me and Sirius stands as well.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" James hisses angrily. Sirius looks at him incredulously. I don't want to watch my brother and his best mate yell at one another so I high tail it out of the room.

"Why'd you leave so quickly?" Marlene asks me.

"Watching them argue would have been like watching someone give birth. Hard to look away but really horrible," I shrug. The girls make a face.

"I don't even want to know why you know these things," Alice says, voice tinged with disgust. I flash a smile and sit underneath a tree, across the lake from the Marauders'.

"So, what's up with you and Potter?" Marlene asks casually as she files her nails. Lily and I share a glance.

"It's nothing. He's just a prick," I say with an even voice that I had perfected over the years.

"Okay," Alice says with a look that says that she doesn't believe me. I sigh and lay back on the grass. The robe digs into my back so I sit up and remove it before laying back down and crossing my ankles. The sun beats down on me, the warmth soaking into my skin and I grow drowsy. I slowly fall asleep.

**James Potter's POV**

The boys eventually drag me outside and across the lake to where the girls are sitting. Lily looks up at us and rolls her eyes before going back to her book. Marlene doesn't even look up from painting her nails when she huffs in aggravation. Alice offers us a smile before going back to gazing at Frank Longbottom. My eyebrows furrow as I don't immediately spot Sophia. Then, I see her sleeping in the sun like a cat. My expression softens but I put my walls back up before anyone can see.

"How come you guys only just met Rose? Don't you share a dorm?" Sirius says, skipping all formalities. I roll my eyes at him and take a seat across from Lily. The boys sit down around me. 

"She never really talked to us. And she didn't spend much time in the dorm. I only really talked to her when I almost ran her over," Lily says, blushing a bit.

"And she's very hard to wake up so good luck with that 'cause we aren't doing it," Marlene says as she stands. The boys give Sophia apprehensive looks. I sigh.

"I'll do it," I speak up in a soft voice. Everyone looks at me in surprise but Lily's look has a knowing glint. Weird. 

I stand and crouch next to my sister. "Sophia," I say softly. "C'mon. Wake up." Sophia stirs and sits up groggily. She blinks at me, not quite comprehending, before her eyes widen and she stands quickly.

"Um, thanks," Sophia says quietly as I stand as well. I nod and we both head off to our respective friend groups. I miss her so much. But I'm stupid and stubborn. Merlin, how am I supposed to get my sister back when she doesn't want to be my sister?


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily Evan's POV**

So Potter-the male one- does want Sophie back. I can tell. He hasn't even messed up his hair or asked me out since Sophia has been around. I just need to get them to talk to each other.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Sophia's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Marlene and Alice have gone to the dorm already. Are you okay?" she asks again.

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine. Is there anything that you and your brother used to do together that meant something to both of you?" I ask, purposely not using names. Sophia looks around before answering.

"Yes. We played guitar together. I still play. Why?" Sophia asks.

"I might have an idea on how to get your brother back," I reveal. Sophia grins.

"Really? What is it?" she asks.

"Not telling. Just give me a little time. I'll work on it," I promise before dashing up the stairs.

"Hey Rose! Was that Evans?" I hear Black ask.

"Lily-Flower?" Potter butts in using that horrid nickname.

"Ew. Do you really call her that? That might be why she won't go out with you," Sophia giggles.

"That's part of it!" I call down. Sophia and Black laugh and I can practically hear Potter's pout. 

**Sophia Potter's POV**

"Is there something you wanted?" I ask Black. Black turns to me and grins.

"Me, you, Hogsmeade. What do you think?" Black asks. I raise an eyebrow and James gives him a death glare.

"I think you'll have to try a hell of a lot harder if you want to get a date out of me," I tell him before walking over to the Prewitts.

"Hullo boys," I smile as I sit on Fabion's chest due his laying down on the couch.

"Hey Sophie," Gideon smiles at me from the armchair.

"You're really light," Fabion tells me. "Like you weigh almost nothing."

"Thanks?" I reply, not really sure how to respond to that. 

"Hey Sophia?" Remus asks. I turn to look at him.

"Yes? And just call me Sophie," I tell him. Looking up at him and his friends.

"Sure. And, uh, are you participating in open mike later?" he asks.

"Probably not," I say, shaking my head. I haven't sung since my fight with James.

"Oh come on, Sophie. I'm sure you're great," Marlene says. I guess her and the girls had wandered over.

"Yeah. You should do it Soph," Sirius says. I wince at the nickname. James used to call me that. It's probably my imagination but James seems to have winced as well.

"Please don't call me that," I say.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll stop calling you that if you sing with me," Sirius bargains. I sigh and nod.

**Marlene Mckinnon's POV**

"I get to pick the song!" I exclaim. Everyone shrugs and I go over to the song book and pick out the song "Lay All Your Love On Me" from Mamma Mia. I show Sophia and Sirius. Sophia lights up and I can tell that Sirius is trying to hide his excitement.

"I love this song!" Sophia grins. I smile back at her.

"I know it," Sirius says casually. James looks uncomfortable with the song choice. Good. Lily told me to make him uncomfortable. She also asked me if I had a guitar which was weird. 

"Good," Lily says before climbing up onto the stage on the far left wall. She grabs the microphone. "Attention Gryffindors! Yes, hi. Sophia Rose and Sirius Black are gonna sing for us," Lily announces.

Sophia and Sirius get on the stage and grab two other microphones. Lily puts hers away and hops off the stage. The music starts up and there are some excited shrieks as the song is recognized.

Sirius starts:

I wasn't jealous before we met, Now every man I see is a potential threat

The two sing and I can tell that Sirius has fallen for Sophia in the short time that he's known her but Sophia seems oblivious. They finish the song and bow dramatically. Or, Sirius does and Sophia waves with a smile.

"Encour!" Alice shouts. Everyone picks up the chant and Sirius shakes his head while Sophia smiles wider. Sophia turns to look at her partner and he makes a go ahead gesture before getting off the stage.

"Hey guys! I'm obviously Sophia. Duh. I'll sing Dancing Queen if that's alright with you?" Sophia calls. Her words are met with shouts of approval. She smiles and waves her wand, turning the mike into one that you attach to your ear so that you can move more freely.

**Third POV**

Sophia starts to sing, and when she reaches the chorus, she grins and dashes out of the common room, everybody following her. The house dances through the corridors, Sophia's angelic voice projecting and bouncing off the walls. People of all houses join in the fun and sing along into the Great Hall. The professors look up to see what all the fuss is and their eyes widen comically. Except Dumbledore who just smiles in delight.

A seventh year Hufflepuff helps Sophia onto a table and she sings and dances to her heart's content. The song ends and cheers erupt, house rivalries temporarily forgotten as people laugh and hug one another. The teachers look on in awe. How had one girl so effortlessly united the houses. Mcgonagall's eyes find James Potter to see him gazing at his sister with sadness and pain and longing. Mcgonagall promises herself right then she will do anything to reunite the siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sophie. Sophia. Sophie. Sophie. Sophia."

"What?!"

"I'm hungry."

I turn and give Fabion an annoyed look.

"You know where the kitchens are. Where's your brother?"

Fabion groans dramatically.

"He's on a date. He left me for a girl," Fabion groans.

"I'm starting to wish people would ask me on a date," I mumble. Anything to get away from Fab's awful whining.

"Are you kidding me?" Alice asks. I look over at her in confusion. "Every boy in school has a crush on you!"

"As if. I'm not Marlene," I scoff. 

"She's not joking," Marlene mutters.

"Evan Rosier asked you on a date yesterday!" Lily exclaims. James chokes on his water.

"Is that what that was?" I ask. Evan came up to me and said 'Astronomy tower'. I honestly thought he was on drugs or something.

"Yeah. He invited you to the Astronomy tower," Alice says. James coughs harder.

"Huh. I think you guys are imagining things. See you later," I say, picking up my book and heading to the dorms.

"We should do Avengers trivia. Teams of two," Alice suggests, later that day when we're all in the common room.

"Yes!" I cheer. My family does this sometimes. I always win.

"Okay Lily and Marlene. Fabion and Peter. Alice and Sirius. James and Sophie. I'll keep score and ask the questions," Remus says. James makes a face but doesn't argue. I give Lily a questioning look and she shrugs. So she didn't tell him. Maybe Remus just noticed the weird looks. 

"We'll starts easy. Here are your buzzers. Where is Stark Tower?" Remus asks. I slap the buzzer.

"New York," James and I say in unison. We're both die hard fans. Fight me.

"Correct. Which movies were Tom Holland in?" I slap the buzzer again.

"Captain America: Civil War, Spiderman: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War," James and I say.

Remus asks eighteen more question and James and I give up a few points. In the end, Fabion and Peter have one point, Sirius and Alice have three, Lily and Marlene have two, and James and I have twelve.

"James and Sophie win by a landslide," Remus says. James an I jump up and highfive each other.

"Yes! Reigning champs!" we exclaim.

"We've only played once," Sirius grumbles.

"You're just a sore loser," I tease. Sirius sticks his tongue out at me and I return the gesture. James laughs and we grin at each other before remembering our rivalry and glaring slightly. We sit on opposite ends of the couch and I sigh heavily in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking down an empty corridor, thinking about how done I am with this sibling feud when I run into James.

"Watch it Rose," he sneers.

"Whatever James," I mutter, walking around him. He grabs my elbow and pulls me back. I turn to see his worried hazel eyes looking at me.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Huh?" I ask, ever so literate.

"What's wrong, Sophia. You never call me by my name," James says.

"Nothing. Not that you care anyway," I sneer before jerking out of his grasp and walking away.

**Third POV**

"I need to talk to you," James says, approaching Lily and her friends.

"Go away, Potter," Lily says.

"Lily," he insists, catching the red heads attention, "I need to talk to you. Preferably in private." James glances at Marlene, Alice, and Mary.

Lily could see that something was bothering him. "Yeah. Yeah okay. I'll be right back."

The two walk out of hearing range.

"Something's wrong with Sophia. Like, really wrong. She called me by my first name," James tells his long time crush.

"Why does that mean something's wrong?" Liy asks.

"I know she told you what happened. I'm not stupid. And she hasn't called me by my first name in years," James says before sinking into a crouch and placing his head in his hands.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Lily asks, sitting across from him. James sighs and leans back against the wall.

"Not the way she said it. I'm scared," James admits, surprising Lily. "I miss her."

"Then why won't you talk to her?" Lily asks, scooting a little closer.

James picks up a small rock from the floor and twists it around in his hand. "Because I don't know what to say. Because I know she wants nothing to do with me. Because I'm a coward!" James seeths, sending the rock flying toward the wall opposite him with a powerful flick of his wrist. Lily sighs and stands up.

"You never know until you try James. That's all I can think of for you," Lily rests her hand on his shoulder before walking away. James nods to himself and walks off.

For the next few days, Lily works on cheering Sophia up and keeping her focus off the situation with her brother. This proved harder than anticipated due to the fact that Mcgonagall paired the twins together for a project. So they sit together everyday in Transfiguration. 

James was sitting in the library with a first year he was tutoring in Transfiguration and Sirius was nodding off beside him. Then, Lily bursts iot the room causing a loud boom as the doors slam into the wall. James stands.

"Sophia," Lily pants and Sirius and James take off running, following Lily up to the Astronomy tower.

Sophia stands there, on the edge of the wall, staring down at the ground.

"Sophia!" Sirius shouts. Sophia turns and gives him a confused look.

"Why are you up here?" she asks.

"Sophia, climb down. Carefully," James instructs, glancing at the edge. Sophia's expression turns sour and she turns back to the edge.

"Sophie don't!" Lily yells. They all lunge forward to late. Sophia jumps off the side and James' hand grazes her robe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Heh. Have fun with this y'all. Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

The three stare at the wall in stunned greif. Gone. Sophia was gone.

Then, Sophia came back into view and they saw that she was riding on her broom.

"You really thought I'd do that?" Sophia scoffs. "I was practicing for quidditch."

"Don't you EVER do that again!" James shouts as Sophia lands and gets off her broom.

"Oh, like you actually care Potter," Sophia says.

'CARE? Of course I care!" James roars. Sirius blinks at him in surprise.

"And why's that?" Sophia looks him in the eye, her own glossed with unshed tears.

"Because you're my sister and I love you!" James shouts. The tears fall and Sophia collapses into James chest. James catches her and lowers them to the ground. He rocks her gently while she sobs into his chest.

"What the actual fuck just happened?" Sirius deadpans. Lily only shrugs. That was not how she imagined them making up.

"You what we should do?" Sophia says, sitting up and wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"What?" James asks, his mischievous grin returning.

"Pretend that we haven't made up, no fighting though. We'll just avoid talking to each other for the most part and see how long it takes everyone to catch on," Sophia giggles.

"That's brilliant!" James exclaims, and the two run off laughing.

"Merlin's beard, now there's two of them," Lily mutters, rubbing her temples.

"Let's go Black. Don't tell anyone," Lily says,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy. So, she's not dead. I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm literally doing this in class. Byyyyyeeee!


	7. Chapter 7

"Where did you get that?" Remus asks as he walks into the Gryffindor common room to see James tuning a guitar while Lily, Sophia, and Sirius sit on the couches around him. Sirius is writing what looks like a letter, Lily is reviewing her charms notes, and Sophia is doing her essay for transfiguration.

"I've had this since I was five. I just haven't played in a while," James says, finally satisfied with the tuning.

"Oh," Remus says, sitting down next to Sirius.

James begins strumming a song and Sophia starts to sing. James continues playing while everyone else looks at Sophia in surprise. She doesn't even seem to know that she's doing, she just keeps writing her essay.

They finish Count On Me by Bruno Mars and James starts to fiddle with one of the knobs. Sophia glances up and gives everyone a look.

"What?" she asks.

"You were singing while Prongs played the guitar," Sirius tells her. Her eyebrows furrow.

"Huh," she says. Her and James look at each other and frown before bursting into laughter. They did that a lot when they were younger.

"I don't get it," Sirius says.

"It's nothing," Sophia waves him off and goes back to her essay.

"I think they need more sleep," Remus mutters. "Or I do."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sophia!" Lily shouts. Sophia looks up from across the room.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Want to have a huge sleepover in the common room?" Lily asks. It was winter break and Sophia, James, and their friends had stayed at Hogwarts. Not many other people had stayed.

"Sure!" Sophia replies.

~*~

"Popcorn, soda, movies, music, pajamas, blankets, projector, what are we missing?" Lily mutters.

"The people," Marlene says. Sophia snickers. Alice, Frank, and the Marauders hadn't shown up yet.

"That's it," Lily snaps and points to Marlene.

"The party has arrived!" James shouts as he enters the room of requirement.

"Where?" Sophia asks. James rolls his eyes and gently shoves her as he walks past.

"Hello, love," Sirius says to Sophia.

"Quit calling me that," Sophia says.

"Yeah, Pads. Stop calling her that," James says from across the room.

"That hurts. I thought we had something," Sirius says dramatically, ignoring James. He winks at Sophia before walking away.

"Sorry about them," Remus says. Sophia waves him off and him and Peter walk away.

"We're gonna change," Marlene says. She grabs Sophia's arm and drags her away.

"This is kidnapping," Sophia deadpans, not resisting.

"It was nice knowing you!" Sirius calls.

"I wish I could say the same!" Sophia shouts back. The remaining people 'ohhhh'.

Marlene and Sophia come back shortly. Marlene wears a pink silk pj set. Sophia wears plain grey shorts and a huge white shirt that's tied back. She looked adorable.

"Hit it!" Sophia shouts. Alice, who had arrived with Frank while the girls were changing, turns on the music.

Take a Chance On Me by ABBA came on and everyone sings along. They all love ABBA and Mamma Mia. Sirius runs at Sophia and picks her up bridal style. Sophia laughs and wraps her arms around his neck while Sirius spins her around. He sets her down and they dance around with everybody else.

The song ends and a new one come on. Again, by ABBA. Sirius smirks and turns to the girls. They had sat on the couch. He walks toward Sophia.

"My my," he sings.

"At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah  
And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way."

"No. No," Sophia says. Sirius ignores her and pulls her off the couch. They start the crazy dance from the second movie.

"The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself  
Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo

My my  
I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger  
Oh yeah  
And now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose  
Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo promise to love you forever more  
Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you  
Oh, oh....

So how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose  
Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you  
Oh, oh Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you."

James wrinkled his nose everytime the two sang about loving each other. Sophia spins out of Sirius' arms and lands in a chair. She laughs. Another song comes on and her eyes light up.

"Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey  
I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy

Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey  
The way that you kiss good night

The way that you hold me tight

I feel like I wanna sing

When you do your thing

Honey…"

The girls go over and sing the back up vocals, joining Sophia in dancing around. The boys laugh at them.

"I'm tired," Sophia complains.

"You just danced to the entire soundtrack of the movie," Sirius snorts.

"Sleep," Sophia mutters. She curls into a ball and falls asleep. Everyone shakes their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Love y'all! Byyyyeeee!


	9. Chapter 9

"Sophia! Our goddess! Our Queen! Our-" Fabion and Gideon shout.

"What do you want?" Sophia cut them off.

"Can you hide us from Filch?" they ask.

"Behind the couch," Sophia says. The twins kiss her cheeks and hide behind the couch just as Filch bursts into the common room. The only people he sees are Sophia Rose and those blasted Marauders.

"Did you see the Prewett twins?" he asks Sophia.

"Not since breakfast. Is something wrong?" Sophia asks, faking innocence. Filch buys it.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Filch says before walking off muttering about hanging people by their toes in the dungeon.

"What an odd man," Sophia says once he can't hear her.

"That was some of the best lying I've ever seen," Sirius says.

Sophia stands and bows, giggling. The Prewetts come out from behind the couch and lift her on their shoulders. Sophia laughs.

"What do you think? Great Hall or hallway?" Gideon asks.

"Hallway. Less obvious. Three drops of the pink vile mixed with five drops of the green one and two drops of the yellow one. Smear in on the floor. The rest will take care of itself," Sophia instructs as the boys put her down. 

"Thank Sophie! You're a lifesaver!" The twins shouts as they race off.

"Not pranking won't kill you! Though I might die of shock," Sophia mutters the last part. Remus frowns, Sophia and James are a lot alike. In looks and personality. Odd.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's 1 + 1?" Remus asks. You could say that he's conducting an experiment.

"Window," James and Sophia reply in perfect unison.

"What? No, it's two!" Lily exclaims. James and Sophia scoff.

"Hey, James how old is your mum?" Remus asks.

"I dunno, like fifty," James shrugs. Sophia makes a face. Not a surprised one or anything like that, one that says 'wrong answer'.

"Okay," Remus says.

~*~

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall when Sophia noticed a first year Hufflepuff standing near their table and staring at her. She smiles at him.

The boy's eyes go wide before rolling back into his head and he collapses with a nosebleed.

"Oh my god!" Sophia screams. She jumps over the table and kneels at the boy's side. Her hands flutter around him while she panics over what to do. "I think I killed him," Sophia says quietly to her brother and her friends.

James pulls Sophia up next to him on the bench. "Calm down Soph. You didn't kill him. Go get a teacher," James instructs.

Sophia nods and runs off while James kneels at the boys side and takes his pulse. James nods to himself and props the boy against the bench. Sirius hands him a cup of water.

"You can't give that to him, he'll choke," Marlene says.

"No he won't. He's unconscious but his body will still respond to an extent," James says, gently pouring some water into the boys mouth. (For the record I totally just made that shit up. I'm not a doctor)

"Okay, I'll take it from here. Thank you Potter," Mcgonagall says. James nods and backs up.

"I'll carry the boy to the infirmary. You two try and calm Sophie down," Remus says to James and Sirius.

"Okay," Sirius says. Remus picks up the boy and follows Mcgonagall to the Hospital Wing.

Lily was in shock. Also slightly awed. James had known what to do and he had taken care of everyone concerned. He hadn't winked or run his hadn't through his hair once. This wasn't James trying to be cool or sauve. This is just James. Maybe she was wrong about him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ms. Evans and Mr. Black will be partners and Mr. Potter and Ms. Rose will be partners," Mcgonagall says. The twins share a look. They can do this in their sleep.

Lily gives Sirius a look like, 'you better not mess this up'.

Mcgonagall had to step into the DADA class while the DADA teacher took care of something. They're working on patronus'. Everyone got to work except Sirius and the twins. But Lily was working so Mcgonagall let it slide, hoping he would give her feedback or something.

"Potter, Rose. Why don't you demonstrate for the class?" Mcgonagall says. Everyone stares at them. They glance at each other and shrug. James murmurs the spell and a stag bursts out of his wand. It prances around the room and the other students gape at it.

"Beat that," James mutters to his sister.

"Okay. I will," Sophia returns before wordlessly flicking her wand. A white erethial dog runs around the room, playing with the students. James almost chokes and looks at Sirius. Said boy turns red and looks down at his fingers.

"Impressive. Ten points to Gryffindor. But at least try and look like you're paying attention," Mcgonagall tells them. The two nod sheepishly.

"I can do this," Lily says to herself.

"You need a stronger memory," Sirius says, the color of his face back to normal.

"Well, you do it then," Lily says. The others look over in interest.

Sirius turns pink again. "Do I have to?" he asks. Mcgonagall nods. He sighs and does the spell, lowering his eyes when a shaggy black dog bounds around the room in a similar manner as Sophia's. 

"Oh my god," Lily mutters. "Do you know what that means?" 

"Yes," Sirius mutters. Lily grins. Sirius glances over at Sophia whose face has turned a lovely shade of red. Lily focuses but is distracted by Remus doing the spell. A wolf speeds through the room and Remus slams his head onto his desk while his friends snicker.

Lily turns her attention to a happy memory and performs the spell. A wisp comes out of her wand and she huffs in frustration.

"You okay, Lils?" Sophia asks.

"No. This is stupid. I can't get it," Lily says.

"You got this. It's a really hard spell. It's impressive that you can get even a wisp," Sophia says kindly. Lily smiles at her friend.

"You're right. Thank you Soph," Lily says. Sophia flashes a smile and goes back to her own work.

Lily concentrates on her happiest memory. Meeting all of her friends on the train. Then, James flashes through her mind and a doe bursts out of her wand. Lily's jaw drops along with everyone else's. She picks up her bag.

"Ms. Evans? What are you doing?" Mcgonagall asks, repressing a smirk. Filch owes her ten gallons.

"I'm leaving," Lily says simply before walking out of the room. Sophia busts out laughing and runs after her.

"Oh my god! You're in love with my brother!" Sophia howls. Lily scowls at her.

"That's not how that works. And even if it was that would mean you're in love with Black," Lily counters.

"Hey. Low blow," Sophia says.

"My life is over," Lily moans. Sophia grins and pokes her side playfully. 

"I think that your life is just beginning," Sophia sing songs.

"I'm going to strangle you!" Lily says, chasing Sophia while she runs, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought me joy. Hope you like it. Love y'all! Byyyyeeee


	12. Chapter 12

"Sophie. Sophie. Sophie," James chants.

"Yes?" I ask.

"We should talk about transfiguration," he says in his big brother voice. Everyone else had gone to the Black Lake so we were free to drop the act.

"Sure! How do you feel, knowing that Lily is your soulmate?" I ask, avoiding the topic he wanted to talk about. James gives me a look.

"I'm ecstatic. But you know that's not what I meant," James says. I tilt my head and play dumb.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" I ask. James shoves my shoulder lightly.

"You and my best mate," James says bluntly. Yeah, no. We aren't talking about this. Nu-uh. Not happening. Make me.

"What about me and Remus?" I ask. This dumb thing is pretty easy. I can see why so many people do it. Ha. I'm funny.

"The other one," James says, growing frustrated.

"Peter? I haven't talked to him in weeks," I tell him.

"Sirius! I'm talking about Sirius!" James exclaims. Yep. There it is. I've taken to avoiding him. For this exact reason. Well, I figured I would be having this conversation with Sirius but I should have expected my brother to say something.

"What about him?" I ask quietly.

"Soph, he's basically your soulmate," James says gently. I study my shoes.

"I know. What do I do Jamie?" I ask. James looks a me with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Sirius. I know his reputation. I don't want to be hurt," I say. I must say, I feel pretty pathetic at the moment.

"Oh, Sophie. He wouldn't hurt you. And if he did he'll have half the school out to kill him," James tells me. I laugh a bit and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too Soph," James says. I sigh. Should I talk to Sirius? Would he even want to talk to me? I'll just focus on getting James and Lily together. If Sirius wants to talk to me, he has to initiate the conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do I do?" I ask Remus. We were all at the Black Lake while Sophia and James had decided to stay behind, leaving me free to ask Remus about what I should do about Sophia.

"Pads. Just ask her out. Forget all your pointless shags, no more flirting with other girls. Just start by inviting her to the dance coming up," Remus sighs.

"You're a genius, Moony!" I exclaim. Remus rolls his eyes and continues to read his book.

"Need help?" Marlene asks. I look over in confusion. "With asking her to the dance."

"I suppose, yeah," I say. They're her best friends, they should know how to get her to say yes.

"We have a few ideas," Alice says, grinning along with Marlene and Lily.

**Sophia's POV**

The girls have been acting weird since they got back from the Black Lake. That was three days ago. They keep giggling and smirking. I don't understand.

"Let's go!" Marlene says, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me in the direction of the Great Hall. I get my feet back under me and she releases me.

"Uh, okay?" I say. A random Ravenclaw walks past us and hands me a rose. I pause and stare at it. I look back up at the girls and they give me unconvincing shrugs.

"What?" I ask as a Hufflepuff girl walks by and gives me a rose as well. This continues all the way to the Great Hall until I have a good sized bouquet. What's happening?


	14. Chapter 14

**Marlene's POV**  
I'm so excited! It's finally happening! Sirius almost backed out five times. He's a nervous wreck, and so head over heels for her. The look on Sophia's face is priceless. I think she tried to see if there was poison or something on the roses. She's something else. I'll admit, we haven't been very subtle. I'm surprised she hasn't worked it out, but she has the ability to be the most oblivious person in the world.  
We reach the Great Hall and Sophia turns to us. We gesture for her to open the door. When she does, her jaw drops

**Sirius' POV**  
I was talking to James in the Great Hall, with my back to the door when his gaze lands behind me. I turn around, fiddling with the sleeves of my leather jacket. There, stands Sophia. She has an amazed and shocked look on her face. I smile at her and she walks further into the room.

**Sophia's POV**  
I walked into the Great Hall and there was a huge banner over the teacher's table. The words read, 'You, me, dance.' Sirius and james were talking when James looked at me. Sirius turned around and smiled at me. I walked closer to him.  
"Sirius?" I ask. He takes my hand (the one not holding flowers) and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.  
"You, me, dance. What do you say?" he asks, repeating his words from the first time he asked me out. I turn pink and grin along with him.  
"I'd love to," I tell him. Sirius' grin widens and he picks me and spins me around. Our friends come over once he had set me down. The girls squeal and hug me. the boys smirk and punch Sirius in the shoulder. Well, James and Frank did. Remus clapped him on the back with a grin and Peter simply smiled.  
Well, now I know he doesn't hate me. Maybe we can make this work.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ready?" Lily asks as Alice finishes off my hair. I smile.

"Yep. Let's go," I respond. Lily and Marlene had decided to go stag while Alice is going with Frank. I was going with Sirius, duh. You guys read the whole thing. Speaking of dates, ours are waiting downstairs. I put on my death traps - I mean heels, and the four of us head downstairs.

**Sirius' POV**

To say that I'm ecstatic would be an understatement. Sophia's going to the dance with me. I'm just glad she said yes. I wonder what her dress will look like? Eh, doesn't matter. She could dress in a trash bag and still be the most beautiful person in the room.

"Here they come," Remus says. I stand up and face the girl's dorm. The girls come down one at a time, first Marlene, then Lily (I think James might have gone into cardiac arrest), then Alice who walked over to Frank, and finally Sophia. I think I might go into cardiac arrest.

Dear lord. She's gorgeous. I think I might be in love.


	16. Chapter 16

We were having a good night. Dancing, laughing, recalling random tales of our idiocy. But then Diggory decided to show his no good, slimy, dirt bag, bastard face. 

**Sirius' POV**

The boys and I have never gotten along with Amos Diggory. He played girls. I mean, I used to as well, but he does it cruelly. I simply move on, Diggory takes pride in publicly humiliating them. Girls keep going to him because they hope to change his ways. I really don't get it. If I was a girl, and I watched someone publicly humiliate someone, I'd steer clear.

Of course, Diggory just had to intrude at the dance. Everything was going great. I had my arm around Sophia's waist, Lily had voluntarily stood next to James, everyone was having a good time but the girls immediately went ice cold at the sight of Diggory.

"Hello ladies," he simpers.

"Hello asshole," Sophia mocks. Lily doesn't bother to scold her about her language.

"There's no need to be like that, Soph," Diggory says. Sophia gets up in his face.

"Call me that again and I rip off your balls. Oh, wait. You don't have any," Sophia says. Diggory raises an eyebrow at her but I can see the fear in his expression.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asks.

"It means that publicly humiliating girls is a coward move. You're an absolute dickhead. Go away," Lily snarls. We were all surprised to hear the vulgar word come out of her mouth. That's when James steps in. If this guy is upsetting his sister and the love of his life, he's got to go.

"They said leave," he says. "Or are you to stupid to understand?"

"I heard them just fine," Diggory says, giving James an annoyed look.

"Then why are you still here?" I ask. Diggory turns his glare on me.

"Just trying to have some fun," Diggory says, smirking at Marlene.

"Absolutely not you bastard. You don't get to just hurt one of us and go after another. I will deliver you to Satan in person," Marlene snaps. Wait, hurt one of them? It wasn't Marlene, she had said he had hurt someone else. The only guy Alice has been with is Frank and if it was Lily, we would have heard James complaining about it. That leaves....

James seems to work it out at the same time I do. He grabs Diggory's collar. "If you ever come near any of us again I will make sure that you can no longer walk. And don't even bother to look at my sister. I'll shove you foot down your throat," he says, his voice low and dangerous. Diggory scrambles out of James' grip and runs off.

"Did you say sister?" Frank asks. We all look at him.

"I threaten a guy and all you can focus in is the fact that I said I have a sister?" James asks. "Yes. Sophia is my sister."

"What?!" Marlene yelps.

"I knew it!" Remus exclaims.

"So did we," Lily and I say calmly. I pull Sophia into me and hug her from behind.

Well, guess the cats out of the bag. Heh, cat. Mcgonagall. Geddit? No? 'Kay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WeLl nOw TheY KnOw!!! Hope you likey! Love y'all! Byyyyeee


	17. Chapter 17

Sophia and Sirius have been going strong all year. Lily has warmed up to James. Sophia came out as a Potter to the rest of the school. Peter's been getting distant. Marlene's gotten a boyfriend but no one thinks they'll last long. Alice and Frank have been doing good as well. It's been an overall good year. Now it's summer and Sirius is spending it at the Potter's house. 

"Hey, Mum!" Sophia says, hugging Euphemia. Sirius smiles at his mother figure. Sophia steps back and the boys hug her next. Sirius steps back and refrains from wrapping his arm around Sophia, not sure if she wants to tell her parents. They all walk out to the car.

"Your father is busy with work and I can't very well apparate all of you, so we'll have to take the car," Euphemia says.

"That's fine," James says as he slides into the backseat. Sophia follows him and Sirius gets in last. Sophia laces their fingers and they smile at each other. James makes a gag me gesture by putting his finger to his mouth. Sophia smacks his leg.

"So, how was school?" Euphemia asks even though all three of them had owled her weekly.

"It was great Mum," James says.

"It was awesome," Sirius says, squeezing Sophia's hand. Sophia returns the favor and nods at their statements.

"That's good. Did anything exciting happen that you didn't owl me about?" Euphemia asks. Sophia, unsure about whether or not Sirius wants to tell her mum about them, speaks up.

"Lily is warming up to James."

"That's great! Took her long enough," Euphemia snorts. Sophia giggles.

Later that night, Sophia and Sirius were talking in her bedroom.

"Is something wrong, Sirius?" Sophia asks.

"No. Why?" he replies. Sophia fiddles with his fingers. Sirius reaches up with his other hand and brushes the hair out of her eyes.

"I dunno. You just seem distant," Sophia murmurs.

"Oh, that. No, I just didn't know if you wanted to tell your mum about us and I didn't want to screw anything up," Sirius admits. Sophia giggles and kisses Sirius' cheek.

"I don't care if Mum knows about us, silly. I thought something was wrong with you!" Sophia says, slapping his arm gently.

"Sorry, love. I won't worry you again!" Sirius exclaims dramatically.

"We both know that's a lie," Sophia snickers pushing Sirius's face away. Sirius pouts at her.

"You two make me sick. Come on. Mum made dinner," James says as he walks into the room.


	18. Chapter 18

It's been two weeks since summer started and Euphemia has started noticing things. How close Sirius and Sophia seem, how their eyes always seem to find each other, how James gives them annoyed looks whenever Sirius murmurs something to Sophia.

She has nothing against the two of them being together, but neither of them have said anything. She came across another one of these moments when she entered the kitchen one morning.

"Hey Sophie," Sirius, murmurs, hugging Sophia from behind while his hand creeps toward her toast.

"Get your own food, you vulture!" Sophia exclaims, elbowing Sirius in the stomach lightly. Sirius laughs and moves away from her to make his own toast.

"Honestly you two. I just woke up!" James complains as he enters the kitchen through the other doorway, not seeing his mother lingering near the living room.

The two shrug. "Oh, by the way, I'm inviting your girlfriend over later. Marlene and Alice too. Mum said it was okay. Are they boys coming over?" Sophia asks.

"Lily's coming?" James exclaims, completely ignoring everything else she said.

"Yes, James, Lily is coming. Are the boys coming?" Sophia repeats herself. She's used to her brother losing interest in the conversation as soon as Lily's name is mentioned.

"Oh, yeah. They're coming over around three," James says.

"Okay. The girls are coming around four so try not to blow anything up," Sophia says.

"Us? Blow something up? Never!" Sirius says, slinging his arm around Sophia's shoulders.

Sophia rolls her eyes and takes a bite out of her toast. James wrinkles his nose at the pair and gets a mini-muffin pack out of the pantry. Euphemia chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs.P. Where's Mr.P?" Sirius asks.

"Just call us by our names, Sirius. And Flemont is upstairs sleeping. He was up late last night working on a business transaction," Euphemia says, getting out a pan to make herself some eggs.

"Ew," Sophia says, wrinkling her nose. Sirius laughs.

Maybe they are together. Maybe they aren't. It's really none of her business until they decide to tell her. but she knows that Flemont won't see it that way. And God help Sirius if he ever hurts her. Between, him, Euphemia, and James. There won't much left of him to bury.


	19. Chapter 19

"James! Have you seen my hoodie?" Sophia shouts from upstairs.

"Which hoodie?" James shouts back from his spot on the couch with his friends.

"The Gryffindor quidditch one!" Sophia replies.

"What?" James asks. His sister doesn't have one of those, to his knowledge anyway.

"Nevermind! I found it!" Sophia calls as she bounds down the stairs. James looks at the hoodie and his eyebrows furrow. It looked to be several sizes to big and when she turned he saw that it said 'Black' on the back of it.

"Is that Sirius'?" James asks. Sirius smiles at his girlfriend stupidly.

"Yep," she confirms, walking over and curling into Sirius' side. He kisses her head. James makes a face and looks back toward the television.

"Aren't the girls gonna be here soon?" Remus asks. Sophia nods while Sirius plays with her hair.

"I'm here bitches!"

"Language!"

"Speak of the devil," Sophia mutters. "Or devils actually."

"Hey, Potter! Come help. My bags are heavy. And I meant Sophia, not James," Marlene says. Sophia scoffs and doesn't move.

"You're perfectly capable. Do it yourself," Sophia tells her. Marelen sticks out her tongue.

"Hey Sophie. How have you been?" Alice asks.

"Good. And you guys?" Sophia replies.

"Great! Petunia went to America for some getaway so she hasn't been able to insult me!" Lily says with false happiness.

"Lils," Sophia sighs and gets up to hug her. James grits his teeth but stays silent. Who was Petunia? And who does she think she is, hurting Lily?


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was sitting on the couch watching The Avengers. Sophia and Sirius were cuddled up together with James on the other side of his sister. Remus took up the seat next to James and then Lily and Marlene. Peter sat in one armchair while Alice occupied the other.

Sophia had fallen asleep fairly quickly because of how warm Sirius is and the fact that he was playing with her hair. Everytime an explosion went of or something loud happened, Sirius would glance down at Sophia to make sure it hadn't woken her up. Marlene had stop herself from gushing loudly over how cute they are.

James was happy for them, but he wishes it wasn't his sister and his best friend. He really doesn't want to kill Sirius but if he hurts Sophia it'll happen. But James doesn't think that Sirius would even think about hurting Sophia. James has known Sirius for years and he's never been so infatuated with a girl. It's like he loves her. And Sophia obviously feels the same way. 

Lily is surprised. James has shown real maturity. There haven't been any date proposals the entire time she's been at his house and he's been preoccupied making sure his sister is happy. She's talked to Remus and he informed her that James is a really great person. He always puts his friends needs above his own and makes sure everyone had what they need. Remus says that there's no escaping him when he cares about you. Was is possible that Lily was wrong about James?


	21. Chapter 21

"Ms. Potter, would you like to read the note aloud or shall I?" Mcgonagall asks as she catches Sirius passing Sophia a note. Sophia looks down at the desk so Mcgonagall sighs and picks the note up.

Ignore them. They don't know you and they don't deserve you. You're amazing, love. Stay strong, Sophie. ~SB

Mcgonagall smiles slightly. She crumples the note and tosses it in the rubbish bin. "Please talk about prank ideas elsewhere Mr. Black." she knows that Sophia wouldn't want her problems made public.

Sophia mouths thank you and Mcgonagall can see the gratitude in Sirius' smile. This is the happiest Sirius has ever been, when he's with Sophia. She watches out for him and he watches out for her. Sophia lit a howler from Sirius' parents on fire before it could explode and Sirius hasn't even looked at another girl since he's met Sophia. 

Mcgonagall has seen lots of romance and heartbreak go through the halls of this institution, but Sirius and Sophia might be the most in-love couple she's ever seen, even if they won't admit it.

~*~

"Hello, love," Sirius says, dropping into the seat next to his girlfriend.

"Hey," Sophia says, kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna throw up," James mutters sitting across from them.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry James," Remus says, sitting next to him.

Lily sits on the other side James. "Wait, what happened?" she asks as the others fill the seats around them and start eating dinner.

"I couldn't do my Transfiguration work because of my transformation so James handed it in for me and got detention," Remus says, looking guilty. He trusts Lily with his secret, though she had already worked it out and was just waiting for him to tell her.

"Relax, Moony. I'd do it again. Besides she'll just have me read some work books like normal. I'm okay with that," James says. Lily wipes the surprise off her face. Who knew james could be so caring? Well, everyone except her actually. 

"What did the note actually say?" Marlene asks Sophia. She freezes. Sirius wraps his arms around Sophia and covers for her.

"Just asking Sophie to Hogsmeade," Sirius says. Sophia forces a smile and nods. they can't know. If they know, everyone will know because James will murder them. Sophia doesn't want people to know that she's being picked on. Why would she want that? Sirius knows and that's enough. 


	22. Chapter 22

"So, how about that date?" Sirius asks, as he swings him and Sophia's hand between them on their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"You asking me out Black?" Sophia asks, grinning up at him.

"And if I am?" Sirius replies as they enter the common room.

"I'll meet you outside the common room tomorrow at four," Sophia says, kissing Sirius' cheek and heading up to her dorm. Sirius is left staring after her with a dorky grin on his face.

~*~

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Marlene asks. Sophia looks down at her clothes. She had decided to go with skinny jeans, heeled brown boots, a white shirt, a brown leather jacket, natural makeup, and a high ponytail.

"Out with Sirius. Do I look okay?" Sophia asks, twisting her ring around her finger nervously.

"You're gonna knock him off his feet," Marlene promises. Sophia smiles and heads downstairs. Lily grins and shoots her friend a thumbs up. James kisses the crown of Sophia's head.

"Be careful, Soph," James murmurs.

"I know, Jamie. I love you," Sophia mutters.

"Love you too," James sighs as he watches Sophia walk away from him.

"You really care about her," Lily says softly. James was showing who he really is, not the image he projects to cover up his feelings.

"More than anything," James replies, before letting out a breath. "Right, well I have tutoring to do. Catch you later."

~*~

"Hello, beautiful," Sirius says when he spots Sophia. Sophia bushes a bit and kisses his cheek.

"Let's go you big dork," she says. Sirius takes her hand hey and walk through the castle.

"I'm your dork, though," Sirius says. Sophia grins and squeezes his hand. Sophia doesn't know if they'll last, you can never know, but she hopes they do. She really care about Sirius. He makes her happy.


	23. Chapter 23

They were arguing. Sophia had found his cigarettes. There was shouting, and they were in the common room so everyone could hear. Sophia eventually waves her hands around and storms out of the room.

Sirius looks around and sighs, dragging his hand down his face. He walks after her. James, against his better judgment, left them alone for awhile. When they didn't return for some time, James stood.

"Okay! I'm going to find them," James says. The others nod and stand as well. They walk out of the common room and immediately stop. There, on the floor is the missing couple. Sleeping. Sirius was leaned against the wall with Sophia in between his legs, laying on his chest. He was holding her close.

James knew then, that they would make it. They would fight through hell to be with each other. Lily, who was standing in front of James, reaches back and takes his hand. James' small smile grows and he rubs his thumb over her knuckles.

Their future was as unclear as ever, but he knew that if nothing else they would face the unknown together. They could do this. This was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyyeeeee


End file.
